Takashi Tezuka
]] |birth_date= |birth_place= |Horoscope=Scorpio |occupation=General Manager, EAD Software Development Department, Nintendo Co., Ltd. }} , sometimes credited under his nickname Ten Ten, is a video game designer working for Nintendo. A graduate of the Design Department of Osaka University of Arts, he joined the company in April 1984 and was involved with some of the most critically acclaimed Nintendo series, including Mario and The Legend of Zelda. Tezuka is fond of fantasy novels such as J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, and wrote the story and script for The Legend of Zelda and Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Together with Shigeru Miyamoto, he currently holds the position "General Manager of EAD Software Development Department" at Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development, the largest game development division in the company. Works * Devil World (1984) — Game Designer * Super Mario Bros. (1985) — Assistant Director, Game Designer * Super Mario Bros. 2 (The Lost Levels) (1986) – Director, Game Designer * ''The Legend of Zelda'' (1986) — Director, Game Designer, and Writer * Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) — Director, Game Designer * Super Mario World (1990) — Director * The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (1991) — Director * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (1993) — Director * Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) — Director * BS The Legend of Zelda (1995) — Game Designer * Super Mario 64 (1996) — Assistant Director * BS The Legend of Zelda: Inishie no Sekiban (1997) — Supervisor * Star Fox 64 (1997) — Supervisor * Yoshi's Story (1997) — Producer * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) — Supervisor * Mario Golf (1999) — Supervisor * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) — Supervisor * [[The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages|''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' and Oracle of Ages]] (2001) — Supervisor * Luigi's Mansion (2001) — Producer * Pikmin (2001) — Progress Management * ''Animal Crossing'' (2001) — Producer * Super Mario Sunshine (2002) — Producer * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (2002) — Producer * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) — Producer * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (2004) — Supervisor * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (2004) — Supervisor * Pikmin 2 (2004) — Producer * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (2004) — Character Supervisor * Yoshi Touch & Go (2005) — Producer * Animal Crossing: Wild World (2005) — Producer * New Super Mario Bros. (2006) — General Producer * Yoshi's Island DS (2006) — Senior Producer * Wii Music (2008) — Producer * New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) — Producer * Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) — Producer * Super Mario 3D Land (2011) — General Producer * New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) — Producer * New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) — Producer * Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2012) — General Producer References External links *Takashi Tezuka's profile at MobyGames Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:Nintendo people Category:Japanese video game designers Category:Video game directors Category:Osaka University of Arts alumni Category:Mythopoeic writers